


Rocking Your Stockings

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, D/Hr Advent 2018, F/M, Lingerie, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A festive miscommunication leads to an unforgettable Christmas Eve celebration for Draco and Hermione.





	Rocking Your Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a pleasant surprise in so many ways. I'd decided to stray away from writing Dramione but found out that I was nominated to write for this year's Advent. There was no way I could turn it down. Thank you to whoever nominated me to participate in this event. I very much love this story and look forward to occasionally writing more Dramione in the future! Happy holidays!
> 
> Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Warner Brothers or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Stockings

"Draco?" Hermione questioned, peeking her head around the doorway. She smiled seeing her husband sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree with their son, Scorpius. It appeared she'd interrupted storytime.

Glancing up from the pages of the book in his lap, Draco said, "Yeah?" Scorpius squirmed, his four-year-old self wanting to get away now that daddy's attention was diverted elsewhere. For the sake of avoiding a screaming child, Draco let him wander.

Coming more fully into the room, Hermione continued, "I know you said you wanted to help me get ready for Christmas and I finally figured out something you could do."

Draco chuckled and pushed to his feet, leaving the book behind. "That only took you a week. It's Christmas Eve, love," Draco teased, stopping in front of his wife. He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for what he expected was about to be an exasperated reply.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione playfully swatted at his arm. "You know your mother and I had everything covered, but I did manage to forget one thing."

"Okay, I'm ready," Draco said spreading his arms wide, dramatically. "What is it you need me to do?"

"I forgot to buy stockings," Hermione admitted with a frown. "I don't have time to run to the store because I have to take Scorpius over to Harry and Ginny's for the children's playdate and gift exchange before we go to the party at your parent's house tonight. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind heading out and picking them up for me."

"Stockings?" Draco inquired, giving Hermione a quizzical look. "You're worried about Christmas stockings?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, confused as to why Draco didn't understand what she was asking him to do. "I need two of them."

Draco thought about her request for a second and then shrugged. It was strange, to say the least, but he figured she wanted him to be more involved. Smirking, Draco leaned forward and kissed his wife passionately. When he pulled back, he whispered against her lips, "Your wish is my command, love."

Confused, Hermione touched her lips. She had no idea why Christmas stockings would prompt such a response from her husband, but she wasn't going to complain. With Scorpius, it wasn't very often they got to play or be intimate. "Well, alright. I'm going to go get Scorpius ready. I'll see you later. Love you." She pecked him on the cheek and then gathered up their son. She couldn't wait to see Draco's choice in stockings.

* * *

 

Draco sipped his mulled wine and continued to tell Theo and Blaise all about the stocking he'd procured for Hermione. They were expensive silk and from one of the best designers in France. In fact, he couldn't wait to see her reaction when he gave them to her later tonight. She was going to be thrilled!

"Explain this to me again?" Theo asked, shooting his husband a confused glance when Draco was taking a drink of his wine. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Hermione asked me to buy her two stockings which I found odd at first. I managed to figure it out though. I bought her the best stockings I could find. She's going to look so sexy when she wears them tonight," Draco explained to his friends.

"Draco, mate, I think you made a mistake…" Theo trailed off as his friend shot him a glare. "What? I think she meant- Oof!" His statement was cut off as Blaise elbowed him in the ribs.

"You know what, Draco," Blaise said smoothly, giving his husband a look that clearly said 'Let me have some fun.' Theo smirked and gave a minuscule nod of approval. That was all the encouragement Blaise needed. "I think they sound fantastic. Hermione is going to worship you for helping her out." He added a saucy wink for good effect.

Puffing up with pride, Draco slapped his free hand onto Blaise's back. "That's what I was hoping for, anyway. Well, it's been great catching up with you two. Have a happy Christmas." He waved goodbye and then ventured toward the main room. The Malfoy Christmas party would be drawing to a close soon, and then he and Hermione could sneak away from the manor and return to their home in central London.

"Hermione is going to lose her shit. You know that, right?" Theo said as they watched Draco walk away.

"I'm sure it's going to be hilarious. I'm almost sad I won't be there to witness it myself," Blaise admitted. He laughed then and added, "But you know Hermione will tell Pansy all about it, so we'll hear what happened. Don't you worry." He kissed Theo swiftly on the mouth and then pulled him to the dancefloor. The night was still young.

* * *

 

This was it. Scorpius was asleep in bed, awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus so now was the time for Draco to show Hermione the stockings he'd bought. She was tidying up their bedroom when he walked inside, and he cleared his throat to get her attention. Pausing, she turned and gave him a gentle smile, which he returned.

"Hey there, love. I wanted to show you the stockings I bought," Draco explained as he walked toward her.

Exhausted from the busy day, Hermione had completely forgotten about the stockings but was glad he had remembered. She sat down on the bed and waited for her husband to hand her the box. "I'm so glad you got these. I'd completely forgotten."

Draco handed her the box and then stood in front of her so he could fully see her reaction. "I hope you like them. I went out of my way a fair bit to get these specific ones. I think you'll find them most satisfying." He winked and enjoyed the way her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she smiled.

Carefully, Hermione unwrapped the package to find a pair of Christmas lingerie stockings. They were red silk with little white bows at the top. To be perfectly honest, they were beautiful, and Hermione felt her mouth pop open in shock. She stared at the stockings for a moment before lifting her gaze to her smug husband. He was watching her intently, clearly waiting to see her reaction.

"These are the stockings you bought?" Hermione inquired, gently lifting one from the box. The material felt so silky against her fingers. She couldn't even begin to fathom how they would feel upon her legs.

"Aren't they brilliant," Draco said with a sly grin. "I can just picture you wearing them right now." He was trying to be sexy, which wasn't often difficult, but something was amiss. Hermione still looked confused, and he didn't understand why.

Suddenly, Hermione burst out laughing, tumbling over onto the mattress as the fit of giggles overtook her. She laughed so hard she nearly rolled off the side of the bed. Luckily, she had sense enough to grab hold of the duvet to keep from going over the edge. Righting herself, she tried to stifle her laughter, but one look at Draco's unamused face set her off once more.

"Okay," Draco said, putout because he'd obviously managed to screw up something so simple. He picked up the discarded lingerie and returned them to the gift box. "Clearly, these are not the stockings you were asking me to acquire."

Still fighting off giggles, Hermione shook her head. "No, darling. They are not. I wanted you to get two more Christmas stockings for the mantle. Ours were looking a bit worn next to Scorpius'."

Groaning, Draco plopped down on the bed next to Hermione. "I feel so foolish. I should have known better. You've told me what those were called before."

"It's alright," Hermione said, rolling onto her side and playing with Draco's hair. "It was a good laugh, and these are absolutely beautiful, Draco. Thank you." She dropped a kiss to his forehead and then moved to stand from the bed. "I'm going to go and make sure Scorpius is fast asleep and put his gifts under the tree, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Draco muttered, clearly still a bit down even though Hermione had reassured him his mistake was fine. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll join you in bed."

"Sounds perfect." Hermione sent Draco another encouraging smile and then disappeared from the room. She tried not to laugh, but the smile on her face definitely gave away the fact that she was still amused.

With one last look at the gift box, Draco rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. He would take a hot shower and forget the entire embarrassing ordeal. He and Hermione would go to sleep and wake up tomorrow for Christmas. He wouldn't worry about it any longer.

* * *

 

When Hermione returned to the bedroom, Draco was still in the shower. Smiling to herself, she noticed the stockings still sitting on the bed. She had an excellent idea and quickly hurried to her closet in search of what she needed. Rummaging through her lingerie, she found what she needed and then quickly undressed and put on her red knickers and matching lace bra. They weren't as fancy or expensive as the stockings, but they matched perfectly.

Satisfied, she emerged from the closet and grabbed the gift from the bed. One by one she slid on the Christmas stockings and then sat upon the bed. It only took her a moment to position herself in the middle of the mattress and then she waited for Draco to finish his shower. He may have mistaken what she'd asked for, but his gift was heartfelt and sexy. She loved when he bought her naughty things to wear and this time was no different.

Draco turned off the water and then used a large, fluffy towel to dry off. He slipped into a simple pair of boxers and headed for the bedroom. He was still disappointed, but more than anything he looked forward to curling up next to his wife this Christmas Eve. He hoped she forgave him for misunderstanding her request. Coming into the room, he expected Hermione to still be downstairs getting the tree set up for Scorpius, but he found a grand surprise instead…

"Sweet Salazar," Draco breathed as his eyes took in the glorious sight before him. His silver eyes raked over Hermione as she lounged languidly upon their bed. "You look breathtaking," he added, gingerly approaching the foot of the bed.

"Thank you," Hermione said, blushing slightly. She moved so that she was kneeling in the middle of the bed. "I know I laughed, but I love these stockings, Draco. I want to show you just how much."

Draco felt his cock stir as he reached out and placed his hand in hers. Gently, she tugged him atop the bed. He wasted no time crawling toward and then capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Words were lost to him as his body took over. She didn't seem to mind so much as she kissed him back just as fiercely. He moaned and gently nudged her backward, relishing in her sweet sigh as she spread her legs for him.

Kneeling between his wife, Draco just took a moment to gaze upon her beauty. Bending slightly forward, he kissed her languidly and then began brushing his fingertips over her smooth skin. He felt her tremble at his touch and heard her breathing hitch when he followed a trail over the curve of her breasts. He wanted to remove the brasier she wore, but he loved the red color against her pale skin and the way it matched the stockings she wore on her legs.

Smirking, he moved his hands and rubbed up and down her legs, smiling at her as he felt the silk of the stockings. They would stay on, he decided then. However, he could wait no longer to divest her of those red knickers hiding the place he wanted to be most. Before he did just that, Draco removed his boxers and then crawled back up the bed to plant another kiss on her lips. Lingering, he used one hand to brush a thumb over the lace covered slit between Hermione's legs.

She whimpered in response, the sound full of pleading and desire. Without wasting another second, he removed the knickers and tossed them aside. Bare to him now, Draco positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and slid inside. Hermione was hot and wet, and immediately she cried out in pleasure at the feel of him. He growled in response and began to move in that familiar rhythm that they both enjoyed ever so much. Meeting her eyes, he bent in for a kiss, his tongue snaking inside for a taste. He immediately knew neither of them would last that long. They were too far gone already.

Together they moved for quite some time, kissing and touching as they moved closer to that glorious edge. Hermione's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he pumped in and out of her core. He panted into the crook of her neck, occasionally mumbling sweet nothings as her fingernails wrote love notes into his back. He knew she was nearly there when her body tensed up, and he sped up the trusting of his hips in an effort to bring her there. It was all she needed, her cries echoing in Draco's ears as she came apart for him. He smirked and continued his relentless rhythm until he felt her begin to still.

His own orgasm followed not long after, his hips finally stilling as they both lay together panting. This Christmas Eve celebration would forever be seared in his memory. Perhaps it was a tradition they could recreate every year. Those stockings were going to get quite the show. Rolling onto his side, Draco decided to table the idea for the moment and instead focus on the witch in his arms. She was everything and more, and he just had to tell her right that instant exactly how he was feeling.

"Merlin, woman, I love you," Draco laughed into the crook of Hermione's neck.

She giggled, squirming slightly as he tried to tickle her. When he settled and pulled her back in to snuggle, she sighed happily and said, "I love you too, Draco. Always."

"You never cease to amaze me." He tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Happy Christmas," Hermione said, snuggling into his chest as he willed the lights off with his magic.

"Same to you, my love. Same to you," Draco replied before wrapping his arms around her and allowing sleep to take him. In the end, everything had worked out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
